Cartoon network punch time explosion 2.0
Cartoon network pte2 is a game that is developed by Bandai Namco and published by Outright games.The game will be on PlayStation Vita and the XL versions will be on the Nintendo Switch ,Xbox one, and PS4 . the game also be released in June 2021 for the PlayStation Vita, and November for the consuls Story All you need to know is that this takes place after the 2 years after the events in punch time explosion . So the story starts from space ghost watching cartoon network once again It's only been a year and he's been watching other channels like boomerang , first so he watches his Ben 10 Omniverse we start from malware armor getting off villgax that he used him to try to take over the universe and take the the Omni tricks last time we saw him in Omniverse. the malware armor becomes malware once again escaping the clutches of villgax after traveling on the moon he found a TV remote. he took over the TV remote and now It becomes him. One of new powers uses his powers now to travel to distant dimensions and time it self . Malware realize now instead of taking over one universe why not take over the multi-verse . But in order to do so he must need an army of the worst of the worst So now with his newfound powers malware travel to new dimensions and time traveling kidnapping the worst bad guys in other universe and mind controlling them including Mojo JoJo, Father, Aku, (Villgax from alien force and ultimate alie ), Nemesis ,Nrgal jr, and Rob . He used them to take over the Multiverse . Gameplay The gameplay will be more or less exactly the same as the original punch time explosion just there's only a few tweaks Characters : Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Mojo jojo from The Powerpuff Girls Ben Tennyson ( heat blast , xlr8 , Wildvine cannonbolt and four arms ) from Ben 10 2005 Gumball, and rob from The amazing world of gumball Ben Tennyson ( Feedback, Crash hopper, Chrmastone, Goop and Atomics ) ,Rook, and Malware from Ben 10 Omniverse Ed Edd and Eddie from Ed Edd n Eddie Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show Ben Tennyson( Swampfire big chill humongousore and amphibian) ,and villgax from Ben 10 ultimate alien Steven from Steven Universe Dexter , and Man dark from Dexter's Laboratory Billy and Mandy , Grim, and Nrgal jr from The grim adventure of Billy and Mandy Mac and bloo ,and Nemesis from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Number one ,Father from Codename kids next door Flapjack and Cap Konknuckles from Marvelous misadventures of flapjack Chowder from Chowder Samurai Jack ,and Aku from Samurai Jack Johnny from Johnny bravo Lego guests stars : Lloyd from Ninjago Unkity from Unkity Xl characters Rex from Generator Rex Fin and Jake, and Marceline from adventure time Clearance from clearance Grizz Panda and Ice bear from we bear bears Ok from OK KO let's be heroes Craig from Craig of the creek Category:Cartoon Network series Category:Cartoon Network Interactive